My Slave, My Love, Please Come Back
by YunJaeKyuWookLover
Summary: "Perkenalkan Tuan Jung.. ini anak pertama saya yang baru sampai dari GongJu.. namanya Kim Jae Joong" "Tolong panggilkan Kim JaeJoong.. suruh dia kekamarku segera" Apa yang bakal terjadi ama YunJae/KyuWook/YooSu?ChangBum? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya bagi yang berminat. maaf aku masih baru dan ini merupakan ff pertama ku.. jadi masih labil.. mohon bantuannya
1. Chapter 1

**_Biodata (UKE)_**

Kim Jae Joong.

Berumur 20 tahun. Anak pertama kepada pasangan Kim Hyun Joong dan Heo Young Saeng. Tidak menyambung kuliahnya kerana ingin membantu keluarganya yang memerlukan duit untuk membayar yuran rumah sakit karna ummanya yang perlu dirawat. Seorang yang lembut dan sentiasa membantu orang lain walaupun diri sendiri kurang berkemampuan. Tidak pernah membantah apa aja yang orang ingin dia lakukan. Amat menyayangi keluarganya dan sentiasa memastikan keluarganya hidup dengan lebih selesa walau harus mengorbankan diri sendiri. Dapat mencuri perhatian Tuan Mudanya sendiri iaitu, Jung YunHo

Kim Jun Su.

Sepupunya JaeJoong yang tinggal bersama keluarga Kim kerana orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan lalu lintas sejak usianya 5 tahun. Berumur 22 tahun. Anak kepada kakak laki-laki appanya JaeJoong. Sering membantu JaeJoong jika ada yang membulinya. Bekerja sebagai bartender di Mirotic Club untuk membantu keluarga Kim yang memerlukan duit. Tidak mudah mesra dan lebih suka menyendiri. Tidak menyukai seorang pelangan di Mirotic Club iaitu Jung Yoo Chun. Karna baginya YooChun hanya seorang cowok berhidung belang.

Kim Ryeo Wook.

Anak ketiga/terakhir keluarga Kim. Adik yang paling rapat sama JaeJoong. Berumur 18 tahun. Seorang yang ceria dan sering mempamerkan senyumnya walau lagi dalam keadaan sedih. Orang yang paling ngerti ama hyungnya iaitu JaeJoong. Masih belajar tetapi selepas jam sekolah bakalan bekerja sebagai pelayan café di café keluarga temannya, SungMin. Ikut pindah bersama hyungnya ke Seoul dan mulai bersekolah disana. Bertemu dengan seorang namja yang menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang penyanyi di cafenya setelah mendengar suara RyeoWook yang lagi menyanyi sewaktu di taman. Mempunyai seorang kembaran.

Kim Ki Bum

Anak kedua keluarga Kim. Kembaran RyeoWook. Memiliki perwatakkan yang dingin. Berusia 18 tahun. Sering lindungi RyeoWook yang lemah. Sangat sayang ama keluarganya dan sering cuba membantu. Bekerja bersama RyeoWook menjadi pelayan cafenya keluarga SungMin. Ikut pindah ke Seoul bersama hyung juga dongsaeng nya. Suka menyendiri dan tidak membiarkan sesiapa aja menganggu keluarganya. Tidak menyukai YunHo karna baginya YunHo sering nyiksa hyungnya. Mengetahu rahsia yang terjadi diantara JaeJoong dan YunHo. DIa juga tidak menyukai orang yang menawarkan pekerjaan kepada RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun namanya.

**_BIODATA(SEME)_**

Jung Yun Ho

Berumur 25 tahun. Anak pertama kepada pasangan Jung Il woo dan Jung Hyun Chul. Menggantikan abeojinya menguruskan Jung Corp. Seorang yang dingin dan sering mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan walaupun harus memaksa. _You want it.. You get it.. _motto hidupnya. Mempunyai seorang tunangan yang tidak pernah dianggapnya. Tertarik kepada anak supirnya sendiri, Kim Jae Joong. Tidak membiarkan sesiapa aja menyentuh miliknya. Seorang yang berdarah dingin dan bisa disebut kejam tapi berbeda jika dia didekat Jae Joong.

Jung Yoo Chun

Berumur 23 tahun. Anak kedua/terakhir keluarga Jung. Seorang yang suka clubbing dan playboy. Sering bertukar-tukar pacar. Orang yang paling dekat ama hyungnya dan cuma dia yang tahu apa yang telah hyungnya perbuat ke JaeJoong selain daripada KiBum. Sering membantah apa yang abeojinya suruh karna lebih suka melakukan apa yang dikehendaki diri sendiri. Sering menggangu bartender yang bernama JunSu karna baginya JunSu terlihat amat menarik dengan sikapnya yang sering menolak YooChun.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Anak semata wayang kepada Cho Zhou Mi dan Cho Hen Ry. Berumur 23 tahun. Orang yang dingin dan lebih suka menyendiri. Memiliki sarjana S2 walau baru berumur 23 tahun karna otaknya yang bisa dibilang teramat jenius. Mempunya sebuah café yang diusahakan sendiri walau keluarganya mempunya perusahaan yang besar di bidang perhotelan. Ketemu dengan seorang namja yang mempunya suara seperti malaikat saat sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dan langsung terpaku. Sering acuh ama ChangMin yang dianggap berisik walaupun ChangMin itu sepupunya sendiri.

Shim ChangMin

Sepupunya KyuHyun. Berumur 23 tahun. Lebih muda beberapa bulan dari KyuHyun. Orang yang periang dan mudah tersenyum. Tidak kalah jeniusnya dari KyuHyun. Orang tuanya tinggal di Jepang dan ninggalin dia untuk tinggal bersama keluarga imonya, Nyonya Cho. Dekat ama KyuHyun dan sering sakit hati karna sikapnya KyuHyun yang dingin. Terpesona ama RyeoWook karna sikapnya dan bersaing bersama KyuHyun untuk mendapatkan RyeoWook. Sering bertengkar sama KiBum hanya karna masalah sepele.


	2. Chapter 2 (First Meet)

_**Chapter 1 (First Meet)**_

Tok..tok..tokkk

Bunyi ketukkan pintu untuk meminta kebenaran memasukki pintu yang terletak di sebuah mansion yang bisa disebut istana

"Masuk" suruh orang yang didalam dengan suara yang tegas

"Permisi tuan.. saya cuma ingin menyampaikan bahawa anak supir Kim sudah tiba" ucap seorang pembantu yang sering dipanggil Kim Ahjumma sopan kepada pemilik mansion JUNG tersebut

"Suruh mereka segera ke sini" suruh Tuan Jung kepada Kim Ahjumma

"Baik Tuan" balas Kim Ahjumma sebelum sedikit menunduk dan segera keluar dari kamar yang diketahui sebagai kamar pribadi Tuan Jung untuk menyiapkan tugasan nya semasa dirumah.

"Abeoji.. siapa yang dimaksukkan oleh Kim Ahjumma?" tanya seorang namja tampan bermata musang kepada Tuan Jung.

"Dia anak kepada supir Kim.. dia yang bakal ngantiin Leeteuk sebagai pembantu pribadi kamu yang sudah berhenti karna mengikut suaminya keluar kota" jawab Tuan Jung kepada anaknya yang sering dikenali sebagai YunHo

"Oh.." balas YunHo acuh. Matanya kembali menatap layar ponselnya

Tok…tok…tokk

"Permisi Tuan… ini saya supir Kim"

"Ne… masuk" balas Tuan Jung kepada supir Kim

Supir Kim membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk bersama seorang namja yang bisa disebut SANGAT cantik… mereka langsung menunduk hormat kepada Tuan Jung dan YunHo..

YunHo terlihat acuh sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Annyeong Tuan Jung..perkenalkan ini anak pertama saya yang baru sampai dari GongJu.. Namanya Kim JaeJoong" Ucap Supir keluarga Jung memperkenalkan anaknya kepada orang yang dipanggil Tuan Jung.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Jung.. Kim JaeJoong imnida" ucap JaeJoong sopan setelah memberi hormat kepada Tuan Jung

YunHo langsung mengangkatkan kepalanya apabila mendengar suara yang lembut menyapa pendengarannya dan langsung terpaku melihat sosok malaikat dihadapannya.. rambut berwarna hitam yang kelihat sedikit panjang… mata yang indah.. kulit yang putih dan kelihatan halus.. dan bibir semerah cherry yang amat indah.. YunHo bagaikan melihat sosok bidadari yang tersesat dibumi..

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Tuan Jung kepada JaeJoong

"20 tahun, Tuan" balas JaeJoong dengan sopan… jangan lupakan senyum malaikatnya

"Masih muda.. kamu udah tahu kerjaan kamu bukan? Apa kamu bisa?" soal Tuan Jung kepada JaeJoong

"Ne Tuan.. saya berjanji akan lakuin kerja saya sebaik mungkin.. saya enggak bakalan kecewain Tuan yang telah mau nerima saya sebagai pembantu pribadinya Tuan Muda" JaeJoong menjelaskan kepada Tuan Jung dengan penuh yakin

"Baik.. kamu bisa mulain kerjanya besok.. oh.. iya.. perkenalkan.. ini anak pertama saya.. Jung YunHo.. kamu akan menjadi pembantu pribadinya dia mulai besok.. kalau mau tau lebih lanjut soal pekerjaan kamu.. YunHo bakal nerangi ke kamu besok"

"Ne Tuan"

"Kalian bisa keluar sekarang" suruh Tuan Jung kepada JaeJoong dan Supir Kim

"Annyeong Tuan.. kami permisi dulu" balas supir Kim sebelum menunduk dan keluar.. JaeJoong mengikuti apa yang dilakuin oleh appanya dan terus berlalu keluar lalu menutup pintu tersebut..

Setelah memastikan Supir Kim dan JaeJoong udah keluar.. Tuan Jung langsung memusatkan perhatiannya ke YunHo yang masih memandang pintu yang sempat dilalui JaeJoong sebentar tadi

"Apa pendapat kamu soal Kim JaeJoong? Apa sesuai sama ciri-ciri pembantu pribadi yang kamu mau? Soal Tuan Jung kepada YunHo

"Ne abeoji.. gomawo" balas YunHo dengan ekpresi datarnya

"Aku permisi kekamar dulu abeoji" sambung YunHo langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut

.

.

*YunHo POV*

"_Cantik banget namja tadi.. apa benar dia namja.. kok aku jadi enggak yakin sih" _

"_Suaranya lembut banget.. kulitnya.. matanya.. Senyumnya.. Indah banget.. Kok ada ya namja kaya gitu"_

"_Aishh… Kok aku jadi kefikir ama dia sih.. sadar yun.. dia itu Cuma pembantu.. enggak pantas untuk loe fikirin"_

*End Of YunHo POV*

"Hyung kamu kenapa sih" tiba-tiba ada seorang namja muncul dari belakang YunHo dan langsung menanyakan ada apa dengan YunHo

"Yaa.. kamu mau bikin aku jantungan apa? Kok loe disini sih.. enggak ke klub" tanya YunHo dasar kepada adik satu-satunya.. Jung YooChun

"Hehehehe… chill dong Hyung.. ini lagi mau berangkat.. tapi saat gue keluar dari kamar.. gue lihat hyung lagi acak-acak rambut hyung.. ada apa hyung…" soal YooChun kepada YunHo

"Enggak ada apa-apa kok.." YunHo langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memberitahu YooChun

"Dasar.. Ice Prince" gerutu YooChun

.

.

Di dalam kamar

*YunHo POV*

"Aish.. kok aku enggak bisa lupa ama namja tadi sih.. Pabo Jung"

"Mendingan aku tidur aja"

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

Semua anggota keluarga Jung lagi sarapan bersama-sama di ruang makan. CUma tinggal seorang sahaja lagi yang masih belum turun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemalas Jung YooChun yang sentiasa bangun kesiangan.

"Yun apa adikmu belum bangun?" tanya nyonya besar Jung

"Belum umma" jawab YunHo datar

"Hari ini hari pertama pembantu pribadimu bekerjakan? Appa harap kamu bisa tunjukkin ke dia apa yang harus dia lakukan" ujar Tuan Jung kepada anaknya

"hmm.."

"Annyeong Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung, Tuan Muda" terdengar suara lembut dari belakang YunHo

JaeJoong langsung memberi hormat dan tersenyum disaat semuanya menatapnya. Nyonya Jung terlihat memandang(Menilai) penampilan JaeJoong. JaeJoong

pakai ini ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRMwwuvf8q85x-abY2RosnK4ssuaSY-k03ng0SDieIWi69SB5Nv)

"Annyeong JaeJoong-Sshi.. kamu udah sarapan?" tanya Tuan Jung kepada JaeJoong

"Udah kok Tuan Jung. Makasih." Jawab JaeJoong sopan

"MORNING SEMUANYA" teriak seseorang

"YooChunnie, jangan teriak-teriak." Tegur Nyonya Jung. Sedikit enggak suka sama prilaku anak keduanya.

"Maaf umma.. Wow.. siapa ini? Cantik banget" tanya YooChun saat terlihat JaeJoong. Muka JaeJoong langsung memerah ketika mendengar YooChun mengatakan dia cantik.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Muda. Kim JaeJoong Imnida. Saya pembantu pribadinya Tuan Muda YunHo yang baru" jawab JaeJoong setelah memberi hormat kepada YooChun sambil tersenyum

"Ooo. Hyung pembantu pribadimu semunya cantik-cantik ya. Aku kan juga mau" YooChun memandang YunHo iri. YooChun langsung berjalan dan cuba dekat-dekat sama JaeJoong. Aura playboynya udah kelihatan.

"JaeJoong-sshi kita berangkat sekarang" tiba-tiba YunHo langsung berdiri tanpa memedulikan pernyataannya YooChun dan langsung pamit

Enggak tahu kenapa tapi YunHo terlihat enggak suka saat YooChun cuba dekat sama JaeJoong

"Saya pamit dulu Tuan Jung, Nyonya Jung dan Tuan muda" pamit JaeJoong dan langsung mengikut YunHo yang udah pergi duluan.

"Ish.. aku kan belum kenal-kenal sama JaeJoongie." YooChun kelihatannya enggak suka dengan tingkah hyungnya yang membawa pergi incarannya

YooChun menarik kerusi disebalah ummanya dan langsung duduk.

"YooChun umma enggak suka kamu dekat-dekat sama Kim JaeJoong. Dia cuma pembantu" ucap Nyonya Jung HyunChul atau lebih dikenali sebagai Karam. Dia terlihat enggak suka sama JaeJoong

"Emang kenapa Umma. Diakan cantik" balas YooChun bersahaja

"Pokoknya umma enggak suka. Titik" Nyonya Jung menegaskan pendiriannya

"Udah-udah. Enggak usah rebut. Kalian ini kaya anak kecil. Udah aku mau berangkat dulu"bantah Tuan Jung Il Woo ketika melihat anaknya mau membantah. Dia langsung bangun dan menuju kea rah pintu utama. Nyonya Jung hanya mengekori di belakang. YooChun kelihat cuek memakan sarapannya.

TBC


End file.
